The Wizard King
by BloodKing9
Summary: Harry Potter has always wanted to achieve greatness, having seen no route in his world he decides to go to another and achieve it there. SmartHarry!SlytherinHarry!PowerfulHarry!
1. Chapter 1

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **I do not own Harry Potter, A Song of Ice and Fire, or Game of Thrones.**

12 Grimmauld Place

Harry Potter looked around at the almost empty study in the Ancestral home of the Black Family, making sure he had emptied it. Harry was a tall man, his hair was well groomed and his clothes gave him a sophisticated look. He wore a black robe, with an attached hood, over a dark green shirt, black pants all made from fine Acromantula silk. Though the inside of his robe was dragon hide as well as his black boots, his glasses were a stylish silver frame, though he had long ago fixed his eye sight, and these were enchanted frames with multiple uses. On his shoulder sat a snow white owl, Hedwig his oldest and dearest friend and familiar. A pop behind him made Harry turn, though he was expecting it and was not surprised.

A small creature stood there in a black sweater that went to its knees. "Master Harry Potters sir Dobby has doubly checked the house and everything importants is gone to wheres you told me."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said with a smile, the House Elf had been a boon to him since his second year in Hogwarts. "You have all of your things collected as well?" Dobby nodded several times.

"Yes sirs, all Dobby's sweaters be in the trunk." He was very excited his master was taking him along on the journey.

Harry nodded and made for the door. "Excellent, then let us depart." Dobby quickly fell in step behind Harry.

As they walked Harry reflected on everything that lead to today, he was a wizard and did not have an easy life. His parents killed by a crazed Dark Lord when he was one Harry grew up with his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin, who all did not have magic or approve of it. Though at the time Harry did not know that, he simply believed they hated him and thought he was worthless. But Harry never buckled to their pressure, he knew eventually he would break free of them and do something great to rub in their faces.

When he was eleven and learned of his wizard heritage he knew his train of thought was right. Finding out about his parents, as his relatives lied and claimed they were junkies and degenerates, it only fueled his need to rise. Attending Hogwarts Harry immersed himself in the world and tried to learn everything he could about magic so he might become something great.

His life at school was not easy though, learning he had apparently killed the Dark Lord who killed his parents he also found he was a celebrity of sorts. He used that to get a hold of more knowledge and contacts in the world. School itself was not exactly easy, in Hogwarts he was assigned to Slytherin House which is most known for housing Dark Wizards. Harry ignored that though as the magical sorting hat who put him there said it was were he needed to go to achieve his dream.

Harry never buckled though, he learned and watched everyone around him. And by the end of it all he had come out a powerful, intelligent wizard few would cross and everyone wanted to befriend. But his studies gave him a new hope to achieve his dream.

Walking into the living room Harry reached the fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder off the mantle. "Ministry of Magic." Harry said as he tossed the power into the fire, as it flared and became green he stepped through. Hedwig had fluttered off Harry's shoulder and to Dobby, who used his own magic to follow as neither liked Floo travel.

xxxxxx

Ministry of Magic

Harry stumbled slightly as he appeared in the Ministry but luckily it was late and the building was almost empty. When he heard Dobby appear behind him, looking back slightly to confirm it was Dobby, Harry made his way towards the Department of Mysteries, Hedwig had taken her spot back as they walked. As he thought the halls were not guarded, even though this had cost them in the past. "No one ever learns." Harry muttered as he walked.

Eventually they came to his goal, the Veil, an ancient and mysterious stone doorway that was said to separate the world of the living and the dead. Not much was known about it but Harry knew more than most because of an inside source. "Dobby the door please." The elf quickly locked the door and used his magic to secure it, it wouldn't permanently stop anyone but give him enough time if he was discovered.

Harry reached up and unbuttoned the top of his shirt to get to his Mokeskin Pouch, reaching in he pulled out three objects. A wand, cloak and a ring with a stone on it. "Stay behind me Dobby." Harry laid the cloak down in front of the Veil than placed the ring on it that the wand. He jumped back as the very air began to hum with magic, the Veil suddenly pulsed with a white fog like substance reaching out.

"Who comes before death?" Dobby squeaked and clung to Harrys leg, as for Harry his body was covered with goosebumps as the raspy cold voice spoke.

"I am Harry Potter, descendant of Ignotus Peverell." Harry spoke with confidence. "I have come to make a bargain just as my ancestor did before me." He pointed to the pile. "I have brought the Deathly Hollows, the three items you gave to my ancestor and his brother to trade."

The fog circled the objects. "What do you require?"

Harry licked his lips. "I, along with my faithful elf Dobby and familiar Hedwig, want to be transported to another world. A place that has magic but is not as advanced as this, a place I can rise to greatness and change the world." He breathed heavy and waited for the judgment.

The fog rolled around the items for a few minutes, Harry did not speak as he did not want to ruin anything. "Your request is accepted." Suddenly the items were pulled into the Veil as more fog rolled out and covered Harry and his companions.

"Fuck me." Harry yelled as he suddenly found himself in a tundra environment. Hedwig gave out a surprised hoot and moved closer to Harry. "Dobby?" Harry called and turned.

"H-h-he-r-re M-m-ma-mast-t-t-er—r." Dobby said through chattering teeth, still clung to Harry's leg.

Harry quickly pulled out his wand and cast several warming charms on Dobby's clothing and on Hedwig herself. When he felt Dobby's grip lessen he knew they worked, so he buttoned up his shirt but left the pouch unhidden. "It seems to have worked." He smiled, years of planning and work had finally come to fruition. "Dobby let go of my leg please."

Dobby looked up and blinked before looking down at all the snow. "Master Harry Potter Dobby does not has shoes for snow." Harry sighed and reached into an inner pocket of his cloak to pull out a small trunk. Placing it down he enlarged it.

"Go and fetch a pair of my work boots." Harry ordered as he opened it. "I will transfigure them to fit you for the time being." He paused. "Also check on the food rations and ensure they and not spoiled.

"Oh thank you Master Harry Potter sirs." Dobby cheered before leaping into the trunk and disappearing into it's depths.

Hedwig gave a hoot and began to fly upward. "I would appreciate a quick look around, but please be careful." Harry called out, she gave an annoyed screech. "Yes, yes, your always careful but I still cay it!"

"Here sirs." Dobby popped back in front of Harry, dirt caked boots on his feet. "All foods is fine and I got oldest boots I could." Harry looked down and with a wave of his wand they morphed to fit Dobby. He than closed up the trunk and shrunk it.

"Come along Dobby lets get a feel for this new world." Harry turned towards the direction Hedwig flew and began walking. He was not to worried about finding a civilization know that he knew his rations were fine.

After about an hour of travel Hedwig came back squawking for him to follow her. Needing no convincing Harry followed her, when she landed on a tree and held her wing out he knew she was pointing to something or someone. "Dobby stay back and hidden for a moment."

Carefully making his way through the small batch of trees Harry saw what Hedwig had found, a camp of people. Harry spied around thirteen people, all wearing different kinds of furs but with swords and bows. They were sitting around a campfire and seemed to be eating a meal. "Well than." Harry muttered as he moved forward through the trees, not trying to hide his movements.

"Oi!" A man had looked up at the noise and spotted Harry. "Who the fuck are you?" He pulled his sword and the others all dropped their food to get weapons.

"Sides the green looks like a crow." One man said as he trained an arrow at Harry.

"To fancy for a crow." Another sneered. "Looks like a little lost kneeler, what you doing here Kneeler?"

Harry looked behind him than back at them. "I'm sorry but are you speaking to me?"

"Who the fuck do you think were talking to?" The same man asked and looked Harry over. "Ha, fucker doesn't even have a weapon."

"Gentlemen I promise I am here in peace." Harry started to say but the men laughed.

"Course you are!" A man in the back called out. "Kneelers just love makin peace with the Free Folk." The others chuckled along.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Might I ask how you've come to the decioin im a ..what was it Kneeler?"

The man who had spotted Harry pointed his blade at him. "Fancy talk and fancy clothes make you a Kneeler." HE looked to the man on his left. "Jor go tie him up." The man started to move towards Harry.

"Look I'm trying to be civil but if your going to insist on trying to capture me or possibly kill me I will have to decline."

They laughed again. "And how you going to stop us Kneeler?" He looked around. "Thirteen of us, one of you."

Harry decided a show of power was needed to move things along, a flick of his wrist and he had his wand out. First he vanished the bows, which caused the men to yell in alarm, than he levitated the man named Jor into the air. "As I said!" Harry called out to get their attention as they watched, shocked, their companion was floating in air. "I came in peace but if you really want a fight I can finish up here and go find others who might want to speak with me."

The men all looked at each other. "Get me down you fools!" Jor yelled as he flapped his arms and kicked the air with his legs.

"W-will talk with ya." The "Leader" said and dropped his sword, the others followed suit.

Harry nodded. "Excellent." He carefully brought down Jor. "Now allow me to introduce myself." He moved forward towards their fire. "Lord Harold Potter."

"Bradill." The leader said, the others all introduced themselves. "I've never heard of a Kneeler who could do those things, let alone one of us who could."

"Perhaps you could explain exactly what a Kneeler is and I might be able to help." Harry replied, the men hand moved a bit away and he sat down on a rock near the fire.

"Kneelers are you southerners." Bradill said as if it were obvious. "Kneel'n to your Lords and Kings."

"Ah so your people do not have such things?" Harry nodded. "A democracy of some kind?" The all looked confused. "Or not."

"Ain't you know about us?" Jor asked. "Never been told the tales of Wildlings come to take you in your sleep?" They chuckled.

"No, I have not." Harry said and that surprised them. "In fact, I am from far away from here so I know nothing." A strong wind blew and Harry had an idea to garner some trust. "Say why don't we speak in a more comfortable setting?" The men were confused as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a magical tent. "Also, please stay your weapons while I call my friend." The shared a look but then Bradill nodded. "Dobby!"

The men jumped as Dobby popped next to Harry. "Yes Master Harry Potter Sirs?"

"By the gods!"

"Is it one of the Children?" Harry filed that away for more questions.

"Dobby please setup the tent." Harry said as he enlarged the tent.

"Yes Masters." Dobby blurred and in seconds the tent was setup.

"Come gentlemen lets get out of this cold and share a meal." Harry stood and moved to the tent.

"Well who gets to go?" Jor asked, they believed only about four of them could fit in the tent.

Harry chuckled. "Trust me gentlemen, its bigger on the inside." He and Dobby disappeared into the tent. The Free Folk looked at each other for a few moments.

"Fuck it." Jor grunted. "Bastard already lifted me into the air." He walked to the tent and when he moved the flap he jumped back.

"What?" Bradill asked, Jor blinked than looked at him.

"Fucker wasn't joking about the size." Jor responds before walking inside, the others were curious and followed after.

All of them looked in wonder at the large open room they were in, it easily held all of them and had some chairs and couches sat in a half circle before a fireplace and a large round coffee table. "Have a seat." Harry used his wand to ignite the wood. "Come no need to worry I promise." Slowly they all took a seat. "Dobby some Whiskey please."

They all jumped as a small glass of a dark drink appeared on the table before each of them, Harry chuckled. "You'll get used to that." Harry sat in a large comfy looking leather chair. "This is called Whiskey, it's a strong alcoholic drink so you might want to sip it." He took a sip to show them, the men all did the same.

"Damn." Bradill said with a smile. "I like it." E than finished the drink and placed the glass down, surprised when it was suddenly gone than back filled.

"Easy now." Harry warned as the others copied him. "I do not have an infinite supply." The nodded and went back to sipping.

"Why are ya doing this?" Bradill asked. "You obviously got wealth and power, why be so nice to use Free Folk?"

Harry chuckled. "As I said, I'm a stranger here. I have questions and need information so while I could use magic I find being friendly will get me far more and with less hassle." The shifted at the mention of magic but nodded.

Jor shrugged. "We can tell ya what we can but I ya really want to know things speak ta Mance."

"Mance?" Harry asked, assuming it was a leader or elder of some kind.

"Mance Rayder, he's smart." Beadill explained. "Knows about most things past the Wall and can tell yeah anything you need to know probably."

"He's your leader?" Harry asked and they nodded.

"Gathering an army to lead us past the wall." Jor explained. "Says the Others have awoken, got others who've seen the dead moving as well." Harry leaned back into his chair.

"Tell me more."

xxxxx

It had taken two days, most of which Harry spent asking questions, to make it to Mance's camp. Harry was impressed as they came over the hill and looked down upon the army of sixty thousand, atleast by Jor and Bardill information. They received several stares as they walked towards the middle of the camp where Mance usually setup.

"What the fuck ya think you boys are doing?" Harry looked ahead as a thing wiry man moved towards them. He was covered in leather with bones sown to them and wore a large skull as a helmet. "Why you are bringing a Kneeler here."

"Going ta see Mance." Jor answered, though it was a bit weak, so Harry guessed this man was someone powerful or dangerous.

He scoffed and looked to Harry. "What you want Kneeler?" His hand dropped to his sword. "No need t waste Mance's time, I'll be happy to tell you to fuck off before I gut you."

"Last I heard." They looked as a man walked forward, he was big and had a large thick beard. "Mance didn't need people speaking for him Rattleshirt." Some people nearby checkled but the bone covered man growled at the name. "To fancy ta be a crow." The man said as he looked Harry over. "Look more like a Lord, what we steal your daughter?" The Free Folk laughed.

"Lord Harold Potter." Harry replied and held his hand out.

"Ay thought so." He said as he eyed his hand. "Tormund Gaintsbane." He firmly shook Harry's hand. "That's the Lord of Bones." He pointed to the other man. "I'll take ya to Mance." Harry nodded.

"I appreciate the company Jor, Bradill." He nodded to both and followed Tormund, Rattleshirt quickly followed behind.

They moved into a large tent, Harry looked around and considered it was probably furnished well for Free Folk. Some furs lined the floor and had an actual bed to the side. "Who do we have here?" Harry looked up at the man known as the King-Beyond-The-Wall. He was older, with black hair that went down to his ears and was covered in furs.

"Lord Harold Potter." Harry held his hand out. "I do hope your Mance Rayder and not someone else who will take me to him." Harry smirked.

"I am Mance." He replied and stood to shake Harry's hand. "I'm not familiar with House Potter, you must be from the Southern Kingdoms."

"I am not from Westeros." Harry replied. "Farther than you would dream in fact but we can discuss that more later. I have come with a proposition."

"Really?" Mance chuckled. "Unless it is a way to get past the wall and to the south I doubt will be interested." Tormund and Rattleshirt chuckled along.

"I would like to borrow your army." That stopped all three of them. "And in return I'll kill the Others, so you no longer need to fear them."

The only sound you could hear was the wind and people outside the tent, Mance looked at Harry for any sign of humor or deception but was surprised at how calm he was. Finally, Tormund let out a large laugh. "Fuckers got balls the size of a giants!" He yelled as he laughed more.

"Ay." Mance said with a nod. "As you've said you're not from here so obviously you think this is some kind of joke but…"

"I am not joking." Harry interrupted. "Let's sit and discuss this." There were two stools nearby and Harry pulled his wand out, transfiguring them into comfy chairs.

"By the gods!" Tormund yelled as he, Rattleshirt and Mance all jumped back. Harry ignored them as he moved one chair across the tent and took a seat.

"He's touched." Rattleshirt growled, he had a strong distrust of magic. "He means to bewitch us." His hand dropped to his sword.

"If I wanted to do that why would I bother even talking to you?" Harry asked. "Please have a seat and we can discuss an arrangement we both will enjoy." He gestured to the other chair.

Mance eyed him carefully before taking the seat. "Perhaps we should discuss more about you before that."

Harry smiled. "Where would you like to begin?"

xxxxx

They had been in the tent for hours, Rattleshirt had left but his complaints brought the other major leaders to see this magic user. Harry had transfigured more chairs and entertained their questions but made sure his were answered in return. "So, we've spoken of many things, but I'd like to get down to why I'm really here."

Mance nodded, they had spoken much of how the Seven Kingdoms was run and setup along with its history. Mance did not have a large knowledge of the Targaryen rule but was able to give Harry a good base for the current Kings rule. "You want my men, but the question is for what?" He had an idea but wasn't sure.

"I have always wanted greatness." Harry replied. "I did not know how much until now. From my understanding this King Robert has not been a great ruler."

Mance chuckled. "Not from what I've heard."

"So why not replace him?" Harry said. "You claim to have almost one hundred thousand Free Folk meeting up here soon. I would assume that's all Free Folk so if we count just fighters its what? Fifty thousand?"

"Seventy to seventy-five." Mance answered. "Most Free Folk are fighters one way or another."

Harry nodded. "And there are people who are not happy with King Robert, so we align with them and takedown the kingdom." He looks to the leaders. "If you agree, I'll hunt down these Others and kill them before we go."

"How you going to do that?" Styr asked from his seat. "You have magic aye, but how can you be sure you can kill the White Walkers?" The others muttered and nodded.

Harry drummed on the arm of his chair. "A demonstration is in order." He stood. "Follow me please." He moved past them and started for the edge of the camp. As they walked many more joined to see what their leaders were looking at. Once they reached the edge Harry looked out at some of the trees. "From what I hear fire is their natural enemy correct?"

"So we've seen." Mance answered, he cocked an eyebrow as Harry held his wand out and turned away from them.

Whipping his arm, flames flew out of his wand in a whip shape and struck the tree he was aiming at. He continued his motion and struck several trees before ending the spell and looking behind him, smirking as the Free Folk stood shocked. "And that is one of my weaker spells." Harry yelled out. "I do not fear these ice creatures or the undead, I will help you burn them to the ground so that all is left is ash!" He had gained many of their attentions. "No longer will you need to fear them, no longer will your dead rise!" He walked over to Mance. "You talk to your people, I'll comeback tomorrow to see what you decide."

Harry than turned and aimed at the fires. "Aguamenti." Water shot out and began to kill the flames.

xxxxx

Mance looked at all the tribe and faction leaders, people who had all gathered under him thinking the only way for survival was to flee south. "Well?"

"He can make fucking fire." Tormund bluntly said. "Swung it around like a damn whip, hit everything he aimed at and it wasn't his strongest."

"So he says." Rattleshirt growled.

"Why would he lie?" Orell, one of Mance's trusted men and a warg asked. He himself had magic but seeing what Harry had done he realized how little he truly knew of magic. "Why would someone who could do that lie about his skills.?"

"So, will go fight for him." Rattleshirt snapped. "He'll let us die for him than back out and leave us to die here!"

"He said after he kills them." Mance cut in. "He will kill the White Walkers than wants us to march south for him." He sighed, Mance truly did not want to go to war, this army was originally only to get past the wall not to wage war there.

"Do we gotta kneel?" Asked Karsi, a spearwife of great skill. "Cause if so fuck'm." They chuckled but quickly went back to business.

"He didn't say." Mance answered. "But he ain't like the Lords I've seen or heard of, didn't look down on me for being a Free Folk. From what Jor and Bradill say he didn't make them kneel or anything when he was with them."

"Why should we go south for him?" Styr asked. "We let him kill the Others and then send him off to the south."

Tormund spit on the ground. "If I give'm my word I ain't gonna back out." He stared Styr down, who realized what he said and bowed his head.

"Ay, forgot about that." Styr replied. "But if we do go think he'll let us steal some woman?"

Tormund chuckled. "Oh he better." He licked his lips. "Wouldn't mind grabbin me one of them Mormont women, see if it's the same as fucking a real bear." The others laughed, even Mance chuckled.

"And we might even get some better weapons." Karsi said. "Kill one of them Lords and take their fancy Valyrian swords."

Mance held his hand up. "From what I hear, were all in agreement." He turns to Rattleshirt.

"I don't like it." He growled. "But he let me kill some Kneelers and take a woman or two I think I could be fine with it." The others laughed and cheered.

"Then tomorrow I will speak with him and finalize everything." Mance stood. "I will speak to you all after and before a final agreement is made." They all nodded and made their way out.

xxxxx

Harry and Mance sat across from each other once again, Harry had created the chairs again for them. "So, what is the decision?"

"They all are willing to help you but there are some conditions." Harry nodded to him, guessing there would be. "First off, Free Folk don't kneel."

Harry shrugged. "I can live with that, they show you respect so as long as they do me I care not if their standing, kneeling or laying on the ground." He and Mance chuckled.

"What about loot? Capturing woman?" Mance asked and here Harry frowned.

"Spoils of war are one thing, but I am not overly found of the idea of taking woman and raping them." Harry replied.

Mance leaned back. "I understand, among the Free Folk though it is not considered rape." Harry nodded, he had heard as much from Jor and Bardill. "They think the farther they go to steal the stronger it means the children will be. Coin means little here, they want women, weapons and armor for services rendered."

Harry tapped on the chair arm. "A compromise." Mance looked intrigued. "Obviously I couldn't really watch all the men either way, I am not all powerful. So, they may take wives but not any of nobility, I will need them for possible hostages and ransom."

"I think I could get them to agree to that." Mance said with a nod. "What about returning home? Will you not require them to stay to hold your power?"

"Possible." Harry replied. "Though who knows, some may like the south and want to stay but after it is all done I will not force anyone to stay."

"Very well." Mance was happy with these results. "I think we have an agreement, but I will need to tell the others before we can completely agree to anything."

Of course." They both stood and Harry changed back the furniture. "I will return tonight, bring a little something to celebrate with." He said with a wink before apperating back to his camp.

xxxxx

Arriving at the camp Harry was surprised to see a strange creature near his tent, he immediately drew his wand and aimed at it. "Who or what are you?"

It looked to be a little girl but her skin looked more like tree bark and her clothing seemed to be made of vines and leaves. "I am leaf, one of the Children of the Forest."

Harry nodded, he had heard a little of them from the Free Folk. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come for you." She replied. "The Three-Eyed Raven wishes for a word."

"Who?" Harry asked, it was an odd name and he would remember that.

"The Three-Eyed Raven, he sees all and when you arrived here he felt it." Leaf explained. "He has watched you and says you can help but wants to speak with you."

Harry lowered his wand but kept it out. "Watched me? How?"

She pointed to the trees and Harry noticed several birds. "He sees through them, he sees the past, present."

" _A sort of seer than."_ Harry thought. "Very well, let us go." She nodded and set off towards the north, Harry followed behind but stayed at the ready. He paused when he heard a hoot and Hedwig flew down to him.

"Want to come girl?" She bobbed her head, Harry chuckled and continued after Leaf.

"How do you understand her?" Leaf asked looking back.

"She is my familiar." Harry replied with a smile. "There is a bond between us that lets us know each other's thoughts, emotions, feelings." Hedwig rubbed against his head. "We've been friends for almost a decade."

"Not many have a connect to animals like you do." Leaf said as they walked. "Even the Warg's." Harry was surprised by that but said nothing.

It took a few hours but they finally came to a cave, outside sat more people like leaf. "He is in there." She said while pointing. "He waits for you." Harry nodded and moved through the entrance, the cave wall was covered in vines and little light shined through. Luckily one of his glasses features was night vision so he had little trouble making his way through.

He finally came to a large chamber with thick vines on the wall, scattered around the room were several ravens and crows. Harry then saw him, a man tangled amongst the vines, his clothes tattered, and his beard was as long as Dumbledore's had been if not longer. "Welcome Harold Potter, I am the Three-Eyed Raven."

"Greetings." Harry said with a nod. "Do you have a name or is Three-Eyed Raven what I call you?"

"I once had a name but now I am what you see." He waved his hands over himself. "How have you come to be in this world? For years I have watched but you appeared so suddenly, as if by magic."

"It is as you say." Harry nodded. "I used magic to go from my world to yours."

"To conquer us?" He asked, and Harry shrugged.

"You have watched me so I will not lie." He transfigured a vine into a chair. "I came to achieve greatness, I have heard of how this world is run and am sure I could do better than many rules."

"Hmmmm." The Raven looked at him. "Perhaps, I cannot see your future like others nor your past." He sighed. "But your power is great, you shine like a candle in a darkroom to my eyes. You can stop the darkness the Others bring but I do not know if you will bring your own."

Harry nodded. "I know what it is like to fight darkness." He remembered Voldemort's rise. "I am not afraid of these White Walkers, I have fought the undead before."

"The Children can help you." He said. "They can distract the wrights while you handle the Others." Harry was glad to hear that. "But there is something I need from you."

Harry was curious. "And what is that?"

"If you plan to march south you will come across a boy, Brandon Stark." He sighed. "I will not be long in this world, he has the power to surpass me. I thought he would be key to defeating the White Walkers but now I can take my time to teach him."

"Teach him what exactly?" Harry asked. "What do you do?"

"I watch." He answered. "I watch the world for Darkness and do what I can to stop it." Harry nodded.

"An honorable task." Harry nodded. "I cannot force him but will be happy to bring him here and after you explain it if he wishes to stay I will not stop him." The Three-Eyed Raven smiled.

"Thank you." He looked to the exit. "Speak with the Children, when you are ready they can lead you to the Others." Harry nodded and stood. "Luck be with you Harold Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Talking

 _Thoughts_

Hello Everyone and thank you for Favoriting or Following this new story. I know a couple people commented it was a bit fast paced but I assure you the first chapter was more of a gauge to see if this was a good story idea, I plan to slow the pace down to be more reasonable.

A few wondered why I deleted Harry Arryn, my first attempt at a story, the answer is I was not happy with it. I originally thought up something more like this story, a powerful magical Harry throwing the world of Westeros for a loop. Harry Arryn started a bit that way but I pushed the magic to the side and wasn't happy with everything about it once I took a step back and read it again. Instead of trying to fix it I decided to just restart and try something more to my original idea.

If you are curious about the timeline this story is starting a few months before the events of the books.

 **I do not own Harry Potter, Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire.**

Harry and Hedwig exited the cave to see all six Children waiting in a semi-circle for him. "So, it seems we should be partners." Harry watched their faces for reactions.

"We will do what we can to assist you Harold Potter." Leaf said, they all gave a small bow of their heads in agreement.

"The first thing is to tell me all you can about them." Harry pulled his wand out and cleared an area while making a chair to sit in. Some of the Children looked surprised by the magic but said nothing. "Where do they come from, what are their strengths, their weaknesses?"

The Children shared a look before Leaf stepped towards him. "Thousands of years ago, Mankind began invading our forest and destroying them." She waved to her colleagues. "We are smaller and were vastly outnumbered, so we devised a way to push the humans back."

"You created the Others." Harry surmised, Leaf nodded, and Harry chuckled. "Please forgive me but it is quite humorous that you seek the help of the people you wanted to defeat."

Leaf looked ashamed but nodded. "Yes, but they grew more powerful then we believed." She sighed. "And the evil in their hearts grew to great for us to turn."

"But we fought back with the humans before." Another stepped forward in defense. "And helped push them back to the Lands of Always Winter, which has been a frozen barren land even before Mankind came here." The others nodded in agreement.

"And did you tell your allies at the time you created them?" Harry asked, all looked away. "I thought not." He shrugged. "Worry not, I have no reason to create friction, so I will not mention this to the Free Folk." The Children looked relieved at their greatest sin not being shared. "How many of them?"

"Five." Leaf replied. "All the size of full grown men but beware of their leader the Night King. He is the first created and has the power to turn men into White Walkers."

"So. don't let him touch me." Harry muttered, though a small part of him wanted to challenge the magic it was quickly squashed by his logical side. "Strengths? I hear they are magical and can raise the dead."

Leaf nodded. "That they can, they also posse's greater strength than any human man. The very air around them chills, they can command the cold and their magic allows them to create ice. The ice is stronger than normal though."

Harry nodded. "I hear fire is their weakness but are their more?"

Leaf frowned. "With their command of the cold they can diminish flames, it would need to be extremely hot to counter that, the Wights will die from flames easily though." Harry frowned a bit but was comforted by the fact Fiendfyre was hot enough to melt any metal and stone, even if it was magical. "They can be killed by two things for sure, Dragonglass and Valyrian Steel." She pulled out a knife of black stone. "We created the White Walkers using Dragonglass and made it their weakness, Valyrian steel we discovered killed them during the war when the men cut them down." She walked forward and handed Harry the knife.

Inspecting it he found it similar to Obsidian but he could feel magic in it. "Do you have more?"

Leaf sighed and shook her head. "We no of none this side of the wall, even than were we once mined it might be destroyed or emptied."

Harry nodded, his plan didn't involve it anyway so there was no real loss. "Don't worry, we will make do without more." Harry stood and stretched, pocketing the knife as he did. "I must return to the Free Folk and finalize somethings, I will also be getting their help in setting up my plan." He vanished the chair. "Gather what you will need and meet by my tent."

Leaf nodded. "We will be there with haste Harold Potter."

"No rush, it will be a few days before we are ready." Harry informed them. "But it would be good to have you nearby." He thought for a second. "May I tell the Free Folk about you? It would be good to work together and if they know the Children of the Forest are with us it will give them hope."

Leaf and the others shared a look before they began speaking in a strange tongue, most likely their actual language. "You may but we would still like to limit our time with them." Leaf finally answered. "Once the Others are dead we would like to return to our seclusion."

Harry snorted and turned. _"More like hide in shame."_ He was fine with that though, the less resistance against his possible new rule the better. "I will see you laterr tonight, oh and don't try to enter my tent or you will face a dangerous fore I highly doubt you are ready for." Harry enjoyed their perplexed looks, he also might have them rile Dobby up. _"Merlin knows he's got a vicious side."_

Xxxxx

Harry had a bit of time to pop back to the tent, much to Hedwig's annoyance, and let Dobby know there would be "People" hanging around the tent so let them be. He grabbed a small bite and took a nap to clear his mind before appearing back at the camp. He was a bit surprised to see several people near the area he always appeared in, not thinking on it he headed towards Mance's tent but noticed the stares and whispers. _"It's like I'm fucking eleven again."_ He thought with a chuckle.

"Lord Potter?" Harry turned to see Orell off to the side. "May I walk with you?"

He nodded to the man, he had seen the fascination in his eyes after his display of magic. "How may I help you Orell?"

"Are you aware I am a Warg or skinchanger?" Orell asked as they walked, Harry shook his head. "Has anyone explained what that is?" Harry nodded as some people had mentioned the skills. "I am skilled but seeing the magic you displayed I wonder if I might learn from you?"

Harry stopped and looked at Orell, happy the man-made eye contact so he could use Legilimency on him. He was surprised however when Orell's eyes went wide and he backed off. "You can warg into men?"

"No." Harry assured him. "But I can read minds, I wanted to see the reasons you were wanting to learn from me. I will say I am surprised you could sense me but thinking on it you possess animals, so your mental abilities are stronger than a normal man's." Harry was going to enjoy looking deeper into this.

Orell looked at him for a moment before nodding. "I see." He licked his lips. "So, you cannot control me?"

" _Not that way."_ Harry thought. "No, but I also do not want to spend my time teaching a man magic to have him use it for dark purposes or against me." Orell nodded to the logic.

"So, if I open my mind to you." He started with hope. "And you see my reasons you will teach me?"

"I cannot guarantee you can learn my magic." Harry replied. "But I am just as curious to explore the possibilities as you seem to be." He smiled. "If I see nothing terrible in your thoughts I would be happy to work alongside you in this task."

Orell grinned and stepped forward. "Then go ahead, I know my reasons will not scare or worry you." Harry chucked.

"I appreciate your eagerness we should do this in Mance's tent." Harry began walking. "A more relaxed state will make it go easier." Orell nodded and quickly fell into step with him again, it didn't take long to enter Mance's tent and find the man along with a few of the tribe leaders present. Harry cocked an eyebrow as a few glared or stepped back. "Mance." Harry said with a nod.

"Lord Potter." Mance looked to the men. "We will talk later." They all nodded and walked out of the tent, Harry and Orell having stepped aside so they could pass. "It seems after the excitement calmed down some were a bit more worried about working with you."

"What is it they are worried about?" Harry was curious and hoped it wasn't to serious.

Mance sighed. "Some are worried you will enslave use with your magic, others that you will force them to kneel once on the other side of the wall despite what you say." He shrugged. "There are still some like Tormund who feel it's worth the risk or Rattle shirt who want the chance to fight."

"Perhaps I should spend more time in the camp." Harry mused. "Show them who I am as a man, so their fear subsides." Mance nodded.

'It might help." Though he wasn't positive. "Many lead because they listen to their people, so when they spoke of the deal you wanted a few didn't like the idea. A bit of time with them may show you have good intentions to us."

Harry nodded. "And maybe our new allies will give me a bit of a reputation." He smiled when Mance and Orell looked curious. "I have met with the Children and they want to help defeat the Others just like in the past.

The two men gasped. "Truly?" Mance asked. "You have met them?"

"Yes, they do not want to be around us to much." Harry answered. "But will be there to help as needed but there is plenty to be done before that." Harry walked over to Mance's table where he had a map. "We need a ravine, pass or cove of some kind." He scanned the map. "It needs to have large stone walls that cannot be easily scaled and have one or two entrances or exits."

"What for?" Mance asked as he moved to the table.

"To defeat them we first need them trapped." Harry replied.

"How will we get them there?" Mance asked a bit shocked at the idea.

Harry shrugged. "I will need to test somethings but hopefully the fact they raise and control the dead means they have a connection." He looked at Mance. "If we capture a few Wights and hold them in an area we might be able to lure them into a trap." He grinned. "I doubt they will see the trap and even if they did, the fact you have barely held them off will give them a sense of superiority that will make them proceed without fear."

"I see." Orell cut in. "There are several places that would work for that." He pointed to a few. "But we have little to use to block the paths that the Wights and Others could not plow through."

"With my magic I can break apart or shrink stones to help." Harry pointed out. "Which has the highest walls? I don't want them to see us while they march."

"Here." Mance pointed to a pass. "It's about ten men wide but the walls go up for hundreds of feet on both sides."

"Perfect." Harry nodded. "So, first things first, have people start chopping down trees and making or gathering rope." Mance looked at him questioningly. "We will create containers of sorts on the walls that will hold the stones, then when the time is right release them."

"I see." Orell said. "I hope you can use magic to help because we could never get men and supplies up there."

Harry chuckled. "Of course, I can, and will use a few things to help make it more effective." He looked around. "Do you have ink or something to draw with?" Mance grabbed a small bag and handed it to him, Harry reached in and found bits of charcoal. "Excellent." Harry than circled the pass. "We need to begin cutting down trees and gathering or creating rope."

"What for?" Orell asked curiously.

"We need to create pins to hold the stones." Harry answered. "I will use magic to make them easy to open, we will need volunteers to be up there when this all goes down."

Mance grunted. "Plenty of brave souls, don't think it'll be hard so long as they know they'll be safe."

Harry waved the comment off. "Of course, now to work on this fear issue." Harry turned to leave.

"Lord Potter I thought we were going to discuss my learning magic?" Orell quickly said, Mance looked surprised by the statement.

Harry snapped his fingers. "Of course, please excuse me Orell." He pulled his wand out and created two chairs for them to sit in. "Have a seat."

"What's going on?" Mance asked cautiously.

"Orell here has seen what real magic is and wants to give it a try." Harry smirked. "I'm going to do a little test and if I find him adequate I will see what magics he could learn." Mance looked wide eyed at Orell.

"Aye." Orell replied as he took his seat, Harry sitting across for him. He took a deep breath than looked into Harry's eyes. "I am ready." Harry nodded and looked into his eyes, unlike last time he felt no barriers and could easily ready Orell's mind. He spent a bit of time learning about skinchanging before looking into what Orell hopped to gain from magic, he wasn't to surprised to see he wanted power. He was hoping to be able to use the magic to become a great leader, even take some land south of the wall once Harry marched them down.

Harry chuckled as he relaxed. "Well I think that is a worth reason."

"What reason?" Mance asked as Orell looked excited.

"I mean its close to mine so how could I stifle it." Harry ignored Mance's question. "Come with me." He stood. "And while I work on cutting some trees down we can discuss where to go from here." Orell quickly stood and followed him out.

"What reason!" Mance called out, he muttered under his breath as they walked away, he followed so he could figure out what was going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry appeared at his campsite as the sun began to set, he had spent some time cutting down trees and piling them together. It was useful for two reasons, to show the Free Folk he would not require them to do all of the work and more of what he could do with his magic. He had spoken with some while working but most stood off to the sides watching him.

"Hello Harold Potter." Harry looked over to see Leaf watching him. "How did your talks with the Free Folk go?"

"Well." Harry replied. "We discussed a plan I believe will work, by chance do you know how connected the Others are with their Wights?"

Leaf looked curious. "In what manner?"

"Can they sense them or possible posses them?" Harry asked. "Speak with them telepathically? Understand them?"

"Ah." Leaf nodded in understanding. "The Wights are like beasts, they obey simple commands given by the Others through their magic. They can sense them, but I know not of the distance that connection can reach."

Harry nodded, it was a start. "Good."

"Why do you wonder these things?" Leaf asked.

"I plan to lure the Others into a trap, it will require capturing some Wights and using them as bait." Harry explained. "We will than trap them and I will use my magic to destroy them."

"They are intelligent." Leaf warned.

"Yes, but do you honestly think they expect the Free Folk have anything that could harm them?" Harry asked. "Even if they got hold of enough Dragonglass or Valyrian Steel to arm all of them would they be worried that the Free Folk would beat their undead army and kill them?"

Leaf paused and thought on that. "No, the dead easily out number the living and for everyone they kill they gain more soldiers." She nodded. "You may have a good plan, but you still underestimate their power."

"Are you sure it's not you who underestimate mine?" Harry asked before turning and walking into his tent.

Leaf watched the opening for a few moments. "I pray I do Harold Potter."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well?" Tormund asked with a grin. "Bet you never seen somethin like this wizard." He chuckled.

"It is interesting." Harry replied.

Tormund frowned. "Just interesting? Not scared or nothin?"

"Well he's on the small side right?" Harry's question caused Tormund to look shocked.

"You call that small!" He yelled while waving his arms at Mag the Mighty, the eleven-foot-tall leader of the giants. Tormund had brought Harry to see him in hopes of getting a laugh at Harry's surprise.

"Well the giants I'm used to were at least twenty feet tall." Harry replied. "I mean he gets bigger right, he's a child?"

Tormund blinked at him than looked back at Mag, then to Harry again. "You take all the fun out of this Wizard." He muttered and began walking off. "Come on Mag, ya dumb giant."

"Was it something I said?" Harry turned and asked Orell, who looked amused.

"The tallest giant I've heard of is fifteen feet tall." Orell replied. "Mag is older than us by years, Tormund was hoping to spook you I believe."

"Oh." Harry responded. "Well tell him to try harder next time." Orell nodded.

"Did he ever tell you of when he fucked a bear?" Harry snorted at the statement.

"No, but if he does I'll make sure to look impressed to appease him." Harry chuckled and looked back to the giant walking away. "That aside, if we have more giants they will be helpful in building and deploying our stone plan."

Orell nodded. "Mag has just over a dozen giants following him."

"Excellent." Harry was pleased as that would speed things along and help with execution of his plans. "Hopefully they do not have a fear of heights." He turned to Orell. "Have you made any progress with finding a focus?"

"I believe so." Orell replied. "I found a good-sized branch of weirwood that I could use as a staff or widdle it down. I have also begun my meditation but am not positive I can feel my magical core."

Harry hummed. "Progress, however little, is still progress. We can begin testing theory and simple spells with the wood at staff size and see how things progress from there but do keep up with the meditation."

"Of course, Lord Potter." Orell was glad, he personally did not feel like he was making progress.


End file.
